


Gently

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Bullying, Feels, Fluff, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Montparnasshole, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan comes home from classes absolutely distraught.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the word 'sociopath'. Some people tell me it's an ableist slur, some people tell me it's a harmless but outdated medical term, some people tell me it's become a word like 'stupid' that's just more like an insult. Then again, some people tell me 'stupid' is an ableist slur against people with developmental disabilities. As an autistic person, though, I pretty much ignore those people. Debate of that kind is not something I want in my inbox though. I called it out in the fic as best I could.
> 
> Do remember that while acting out can be a symptom of some disabilities, there is a large gap between using a disability as an excuse to be horrible and actually being unaware that you're doing bad things but willing to be better once someone points it out. In this fic, Montparnasse is the first, and Enjolras is the second.

Enjolras grunted as his nap on the couch was interrupted by a significantly taller datemate landing on his chest. “Hey,” he murmured, running his hands through their hair. He found the edges much too soon – right next to their chin rather than splayed across the small of their back – and sat up, cradling them to his chest. “What happened?”

Jehan shook their head, sniffling, trembling with angry tears.

“Hey,” Combeferre called, locking the door behind him as he came home from work. “I thought I saw you.”

Jehan took a deep breath and sat up. “It was that stupid asshole – Montparnasse.”

Combeferre snorted and sat beside them, pulling them close. “That eighteen-year-old sociopath in your poetry class?”

“You don’t like that word,” Enjolras said.

Combeferre gave him a meaningful glance as he massaged Jehan’s shoulders. “It fits. Both in the clinical sense and the sense that he’s an utter asshole. Joly will back me up on this one. He’s textbook ASPD, but that doesn’t give him a free pass to- ʺ

“Not helping,” Jehan murmured. They rubbed their eyes and cleared their throat. “I was in a rush, so I just put my hair in a ponytail, and he had scissors.”

Enjolras nodded tersely. “I’m going to give you the present Cosette sent for your birthday now.”

“Enjolras,” Combeferre called, frustrated.

Enjolras shook his head and disappeared to the bedroom.

Combeferre sighed and laid back, pulled Jehan on top of him. “I’m sorry our boyfriend is bad in times of personal crisis.”

Jehan snorted and nuzzled his chest. “He’s trying.”

“Do you want me to take you to get it cleaned up?”

Jehan nodded, then shook their head. “I don’t want to be anywhere near mirrors right now.”

Combeferre nodded, laying his hand on the small of their back.

Jehan sniffed. “Do I still look pretty?”

Combeferre smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of their head. “Well, I’m biased, but I think you look gorgeous. To be honest, I think you could look pretty bald and wearing a potato sack.”

“Maybe we’ll save that for next time.”

Enjolras came back then, holding a long, thin box, tied neatly with a bow. “Here,” he said, holding it out. “It will help. I think.”

Jehan sighed and sat up, reaching for it. “Is your sister really okay with me opening this early?”

Enjolras nodded. “I texted her to make sure. That’s what took so long.” He glanced at Ferre. “I decided to do that by myself.”

Combeferre smiled at him and turned to watch Jehan open their present.

Enjolras sat on the floor, fidgeting excitedly.

Jehan pulled off the bow and opened the box, pushing the tissue out of the way to reveal something shockingly pink. They frowned and pulled it out, gaping at the long wig, obviously expensive by its quality.

“Because you wanted to cosplay Yukio but you don’t like bleaching your hair.”

Jehan screwed their eyes shut and pressed their nose into the synthetic hair. “Help me put it on?” they finally asked, voice watery.

“Wait a moment,” Combeferre said, disappearing to grab hair clips and pomade. He dumped the items on the coffee table and set about smoothing Jehan’s hair down and back.

Enjolras rooted around the box and came up with a small bottle of wig glue. Together, he and Combeferre fitted it around their head.

Enjolras smiled and settled the strands around their shoulders, pulling some parts back and pushing others forward. “There we go.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Mirror now?”

Jehan nodded and let themself be led to the bathroom, where Enjolras perched on the counter proudly. They tilted their head this way and that and smiled gratefully. “I can’t even really tell.” They reached into their drawer for makeup. “Help?”

Enjolras nodded and washed his hands before reaching for foundation. “Femme or just pretty?”

Jehan smiled. “Femme today.”

Combeferre wedged himself into the tiny bathroom and smiled at Enjolras’ tongue stuck out in concentration. He reached above their heads to put away the pomade and leaned against the counter, grinning. “You do a mean smokey eye. Maybe we should go out tonight if you’re getting all dressed up.”

“No,” Jehan said, quiet but firm. “Thank you, but, no. I just need to feel pretty.”

Combeferre pressed a kiss to their temple and laughed as Enjolras whacked him with a brush. “I’ll go order pizza and then we can marathon Disney movies until our eyes fall out of their sockets.”

“Mulan?” asked Jehan and Enjolras simultaneously.

“And Treasure Planet, and Aristocats, and Brave, and Lilo & Stitch, and we’ll throw in our token Dreamworks production, too.” Combeferre grinned.

Jehan puffed up their chest and flexed their arms. “Miguel and Tulio!”

“Tulio and Miguel!”

“Mighty and powerful gods!”

“Stop moving,” Enjolras grumbled. “And you, stop encouraging them.”

Combeferre pulled him in for a long kiss. “Alright,” he said cheekily as he pulled away. “I’m leaving now.”

Enjolras pouted.

Jehan giggled.

Hours later, they were curled up together on the couch.

Jehan sighed and melted further into their boyfriend sandwich. “I love you.”

“Me, too,” Combeferre said gently, smiling as he shifted closer.

“And me,” Enjolras said, gaze still glued to the TV.

Jehan smiled and took a deep breath, exhaling all their worries for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would be kind, please leave a review! (Flames will be deleted.)


End file.
